


Шестнадцать плиток

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Starscream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После бегства Скрима Мегз мечется в размышлениях - выловить сикера или отпустить. Еще его гложет ревность - прямых доказательств нет, но сикер явно путался проводами с Кнокаутом. Оллмайти вызывает доктора на приватный "допрос" и погружается в воспоминания спорткара, наполненные жестчайшим юстом в адрес сикера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестнадцать плиток

Шестнадцать плиток. Ровно столько он обычно обязан проползти, чтобы получить прощение за очередной прокол. Это уже вошло в привычку - вместо того чтобы засекать время, или слушать сбивчивые извинения и мольбы, лидер всея десептиконов предпочитал отслеживать, сколько фиолетово-черных панелек пола наполирует своими коленями его заместитель, прежде чем его можно будет взять за шлем и взять во всех остальных смыслах. Медленно поднять так, чтобы даже кончики остроносых стоп не касались поверхности, подождать, пока когтистые манипуляторы примутся гладить стальную броню, пуская заряды между пластин, и с тихим щелчком откроются разъемы на талии и ниже, приглашая подключиться и успокоить неистовствующего повелителя своей покорностью.  
\- Вызывали, мой лорд? - чужой, непривычный голос, но не менее приятный и привлекательный, особенно вкупе с блестящим наполированным покрытием и такими просящими прикосновений пластинами.  
Мегатрон отвлекся от размышлений и перевел взгляд на замершего у входа спорткара. Прежде он здесь не бывал - все выговоры и брифинги имели место на мостике да медбэе, поэтому алый кон едва сдерживая любопытство озирается, тонкие кольца зрачков изумленно расширились при виде огромной, прямо-таки необъятной платформы в самом центре комнаты и трехъярусной стойки с любимыми трофеями лидера. Несколько голов с потухшей ворны назад оптикой, выдранные прямо с проводкой пушки, мечи, когтистые манипуляторы и... при виде серебристых плоскостей, заляпанных энергоном и грязью Кнокаут шумно сглотнул подступивший к горлу охладитель и сосредоточил внимание на повелителе.  
\- Подойди, - тон лорда хоть и был спокойным и неэмоциональным, молнии которые испускал его взгляд вполне могли бы испепелить минибота. - Итак. Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание.  
\- Милорд? - красивый фэйсплет демонстрирует недоумение, но на то Кнокаут и десептикон, чтобы искусно обманывать и скрывать истинные чувства.  
\- Я, быть может прощу тебе участие в маленьком бунте Старскрима. После приемлемого наказания. Но беспокоит меня другое - с какой стати ты решил, что имеешь право прикасаться к МОЕМУ заместителю? - не дожидаясь, пока спорткар подойдет ближе, Мегатрон поднялся с кресла и в три широких шага оказался перед меньшим мехом, нависая над ним угрожающей тенью.  
\- Я не... мы не... - предпринял попытку заговорить доктор, но тут же смолк едва к корпусу зазмеились информационные кабели, жадно щелкая зажимами.  
По белоснежному фэйсплету заблестели бусины охладителя, быстро собиравшиеся в тонкие струйки и сбегавшие на алый бампер. Зрелище, несказанно порадовавшее Оллмайти. Почти также приятно, как наказывать бывшего зама. Оставить болезненные царапины и сколы на такой ухоженной броне, стиснуть манипуляторы и втянуть воздухозаборниками пикантный аромат красного десептикона, чьи системы панически заходятся статикой и всхлипами вентсистем. Притянуть ближе, завладеть еще несколькими разъемами и ломать, ломать базы данных, по крупице прокручивая в процессоре все, что хоть как-то индексировано и ассоциировано с именем Старскрима. Первая встреча, обмен заинтересованными взглядами, нетерпеливое жжение в портах. Регулярные совещания, обмен колкостями, случайные прикосновения и почти болезненное тянущее ощущение в системах, нуждающихся в интерфейсе. Наказание, ощущение острых когтей на броне, боль вперемешку с неконтролируемым удовольствием. И ни намека на сам интерфейс. Недомолвки, случайно задержавшиеся пальцы на корме, коготь сикера поигрывающий с колесом, скрежет обтершихся друг о друга грудных пластин в момент обсуждения чего-то на мониторе, тычок крылом невзначай в дверном проеме. Дикое, почти всепоглощающее притяжение и невозможность ни преодолеть его, ни поддаться ему. Мегатрон купался в чужих эмоциях, глядя на собственного зама с нового ракурса - редкие усмешки, кокетливое покачивание крыльями перед зрителями, любование собой в отражающих поверхностях когда вроде бы никого вокруг нет, хитрое мерцание оптики после удачно провернутой аферы. Обладать, он должен обладать им. И несмотря на то что под массивными манипуляторами совсем другой корпус, более округлый, гладкий, тяжелый и не такой гибкий, подсистемам налить на все - добраться до порта, подсоединиться и успокоить разогнавшиеся системы, унять дрожь в приводах и жар в собственном паху. Пусть меньший мех стонет и царапается, пытаясь не вырваться, но подстроиться под бешеный темп и мощность, ему никуда не деться при всем желании - манипулятор, сжимавший кисти рук, обвился вокруг серебристой талии и до скрипа прижал к себе, второй ладонью удерживая за голову, ловя каждый звук и изменение в оптике спорткара. Перезагрузка окатывает системы, унося с собой недовольство и злость, оставляя в процессоре приятное ощущение удовлетворения и спокойствия. Доктор торопливо захлопывает броню, почти не отираясь вылетает из зала, вдогонку слыша раскатистый смех повелителя. Оллмайти откидывается на спинку трона и расслабленно рычит двигателем, охлаждая системы и уже мысленно предвкушая, сколько времени пройдет прежде чем сикер ответит на сообщение и приползет в этот самый зал, чтобы преодолеть те самые шестнадцать плиток на пути к прощению.

В медотсеке горит всего одна узкая синяя полоска, окантовывавшая рабочий терминал. Пара кабелей почти в унисон мерцает, соединяя алого меха и компьютер, на мониторе которого оранжевый индикатор отсчитывает оставшийся процент загрузки данных. Серебристые когти доктора ритмично двигаются от порта к порту, щекоча зарядами и дразня сенсоры. Приятные воспоминания лучшая стимуляция, в этом Кнокаут уверен точно также, как в надежности личного хранилища информации.


End file.
